Cyborg
After a freak accident, Victor Stone was fused together with a Motherbox. Being now cybernetically enhanced, Victor Stone took the name Cyborg. He was taken in by young Dick Grayson, Robin, and was a part of a family known as the Teen Titans. He used his powers to help protect the city. Eventually he grew older and was recruited by the Justice League. Cyborg is now a defender of the earth. Biography Origins Victor Stone was born to Silas and Elinore Stone in Detroit in 1989. When his mother died, his father became so obsessed with his work that he never paid any attention to him. Victor tried many times to ignore all of the ignorance his father gave him. When Victor went to high school, he had a great number of friends. He was a very skilled athlete. When he was 17, his father never came to the big football game that was supposed to give him a scholarship to college. He was disappointed. When he went to S.T.A.R. Labs where his father worked and was busy investigating the Motherbox, he wanted to know why he never went to the game, which Silas just replied that he doesn't care about the stuff he does and that his work is more important than football. When Silas continued to ignore Victor, Victor accidentally knocked a piece of technology which nearly killed him. Victor lost his limbs and torso, and scarred half his face. Silas, afraid of loosing his son, attempted to save him. He used the Motherbox which merged with Victor. Victor became a Cyborg, where his mind became connected to the most intelligent computer in the universe. Victor, in a fit of rage of his father, said that his father should've let him die. Victor was on the run away from his father and went into hiding. Meeting the Teen Titans While in hiding from the outside world, Victor was greeted by Dick Grayson, who calls himself Robin, and was asked to join the Teen Titans, where people who are different would help cope with their gifts and help protect the world. At first, Victor declined. Robin insisted and Victor eventually accepted. When meeting the Titans, he was very distant. Eventually he got to know them. At this time, the members of the Teen Titans were Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy was closest to understanding Victor, and eventually became close friends with him. Beast Boy, with the help of the others, helped Victor pick a code name or superhero name since it is better to use them instead of their secret identities. With many attempts, including Beast Boy jokingly suggesting names like Robot-Man or the Terminator, Victor was given the name Cyborg. Victor accepted this and officially felt more at home with the Teen Titans. Becoming the hero Upon joining the Teen Titans, he became loved by many. When the Titans expanded, he was one of the most likable members. He was also the strongest. With the help of Cyborg, he always gave a lot of support to the group. He was even able to hold his own whenever going solo. He eventually met a villain named Vandal Savage. When Savage attempted to dominate the world, Cyborg and the Teen Titans attempted to stop him. However, when the Titans were easily defeated, Cyborg was the last one standing. Savage promised Cyborg that he could make him human again if he joined him. When Cyborg declined and defeated him, Savage then swore a personal vendetta towards Cyborg. He was a hero to everyone, including the Teen Titans. Eventually, he also became an inspiration towards the disabled. Cyborg helped the team stop many threats, and he alone would stop Vandal Savage whenever he was up to no good. The Judas Contract After many successes and victories against evil, the Teen Titans met a young misunderstood girl named Terra. She became a member of the Titans and was eventually found by Deathstroke, who also gave the Titans many trouble from the past. Cyborg became a target and after putting up a long fight like Robin, he was defeated. He became a part of the contract along with the other members of the Titans. He was eventually saved by Robin, who at this time now becomes Nightwing. Cyborg and the team attempted to stop Deathstroke but Terra destroyed the building they were in, killing Deathstroke along with her. Leaving the Teen Titans Cyborg eventually grew older and left the Teen Titans. He returned to Detroit where he learned his father was proud of him. However, Cyborg was still mad at his father. Cyborg continued to be a hero and protected many cities and countries from threats. His archenemy Vandal Savage, who had escaped from prison once again, had attempted to get revenge on Cyborg and get rid of him to proceed with his world domination plan. He came to know a lot about Cyborg and found out about Cyborg's personal life. He found out about his father. When Cyborg learned that Vandal Savage had his father, he began to regret his anger towards him and attempted to save him. However, he was too late as Vandal Savage killed Silas in front of him. Cyborg was filled with grief and almost lost his humanity when he attempted to kill Vandal Savage completely by boom tubing him to the sun however, he was able to maintain it again. Vandal Savage was sent to prison for life again, but would continue to escape and make Cyborg's life a living hell in order to get what he wants. Joining the Justice League After fighting solo for a few years, Cyborg was found and recruited by the Trinity to form the Justice League in order to stop an invasion of Earth by Darkseid. Cyborg helped the team and officially became a founding member. Personality Cyborg became a very outgoing member towards his teamates. He enjoys life and loves that he found people who consider him a person and not a freak. Relationships Silas Stone Victor and Silas had a very strained relationship. When his father saved him, Victor was mad at him since he believes that he only cares about him now that he is another one of his experiments. However, when Vandal Savage kidnapped his father, Cyborg finally chose to forgive him but it was too late, as Savage killed his father. Vandal Savage Cyborg and Vandal Savage are archenemies. They hate each other so much. Vandal Savage hates Cyborg for always ruining his plans while Cyborg hates Vandal Savage for killing and tormenting his closest loved ones and allies. Batman Cyborg and Batman show a great form of respect for each other. They work with each other most, due to each one's intelligence. Flash Being reminded of Beast Boy, Barry Allen, aka the Flash, became best friends with Cyborg. They were both the youngest members of the Justice League and both would normally bring light to the team. Beast Boy During his time in the Teen Titans, Cyborg and Beast Boy were best friends. Nightwing Cyborg and Nightwing show a mutual respect towards each other. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Enhancement: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions :* Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. :* The Grid: Vic, alongside Batman, created a program to prevent himself from being distracted while on duty, because he is constantly bombarded with endless influx data streaming into his system. The program selectively focuses on high-priority items and filters out other received data. This app. helps him to create a complete database of every metahuman/superhuman on Earth. :* Sensor Systems: Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. :* Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel while his outer body is laden with Promethium skin grafts. :* Superhuman Stamina :* Superhuman Sensory Array: Due cybernetic enhancements Stone's five senses were increased to superhuman levels. :** Enhanced Hearing :** Enhanced Vision :** Tracking/Homing Systems :** Physiological/Medical Scanners :* Jump Jets: At his request Dr. Silas Stone installed Jump Jets so that wouldn't be so dependent of Boom Tubes. Apparently the Jump Jets provides the ability to super-jump over large distances. :** Flight: An addition to his jumping capability enables self propelled motion. :* Superhuman Speed :* Superhuman Strength: Vic's cybernetics afford him greater strength than the average human and in some cases few extraterrestrials. Initially able to bench 5 tons at his peak, constant upgrades to his system has caused it to fluctuate over time. :* Technomorphing: Unlike most technopaths Cyborg doesn't just simply manipulate the technology he focuses on, he assimilates it into himself as well as casts his own will into it enabling him to control and alter any form of machinery he comes in contact with. :** Computer Interfacing :** Interactive Holographic Projector :** Cyberspace/Digiverse immersion :** Shape-Change: He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal includes a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and EMP pulse cannons. :** Fatherbox: During his transition into a Cyborg, Victor had assimilated a fatherbox from Darkseid's invading forces. :*** Boom-Tubes: Cyborg has the ability to open boom-tubes to and from most any point towards anywhere, be it in the universe or the multiverse, but it isn't perfect however due to the amount of mass weighing heavily upon transport capability; for every one in a thousand jumps can accidentally lead him straight to Apokolips. :**** Hush-Tubes: After having tinkered with his internal workings, Victor has found a way to promenade undetectable transport. Its effects are such that not even Superman can detect them. :* Technomorphic Evolution: As stated, while in combat with an adversary, Cyborgs xeno-tech is in a constant state of evolution subtly upgrading on its own without outside assistance. :** Technorganic restoration: Cyborg showcases self-regenerative capabilities as not only are his technological parts able to reintegrate after destruction but recently, his damaged flesh has also been shown regenerating beneath and around his cybernetic systems. :** Resurrection: Once, after an encounter with a deadly alien race, Cyborgs body was viciously ripped apart with him left for dead and dying soon afterwards. Then. a new systems function kicked in, restoring him to life again and even reintegrating old flesh with the new circuitry on his being. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. * Athletics: Vic was an accomplished high school football player, winning many games for his school's team, who was being scouted. Weaknesses * Computer Virus: Like most computers or digital programs, if Cyborg is exposed to any form of digital viruses, it will affect him. If the virus is severe, it could do a lot of critical damage towards Cyborg.